Snow Caves
|prevlevel= Mt. Snowy |nextlevel= Banya Fields |boxcolor=#134292 }} The Snow Caves is the second level in the Snow Gate. This level utilizes both an aboveground and an underground layout, meaning that there are long sections with many tunnels and corridors which can make fighting some enemies more difficult. There is also damaging water in this level; it can be navigated safely through use of the Ice Cube or Submarine creations. The Exit Gate is located in an aboveground part of the level. Like most other levels, Shadow Goo is splattered around Snow Caves. The Hero can clear the Shadow Goo for an end-level bonus. The Sun Template is retrieved here, along with Farmer Brown and his family. Story Once Isaac and his family are rescued from Mt. Snowy, the Mayor's faith in The Creator is restored, but he has trouble deciding on what they should do next. After Isaac's Shop is cleared of the Darkness, he remembers how vibrant the Village was before the Sun disappeared. He then sends The Hero into the Snow Gate once again, this time to the Snow Caves to retrieve the Sun's Template. Along with the Template page, The Hero rescues Farmer Brown in this level, and the rest of his family. After the farmer returns to the village and the Sun is restored, he says that with his return the Banya crop will soon follow. Enemies * Baki (Snow • Stacked Snow) * Snow Hider * Yeti * Shadow Fountain * Shadow Bat Creations |-|Spring= Spring |-|Super Spring= Super Spring |-|Ice Cube= Ice Cube |-|Submarine= Submarine This list only includes creations that are first drawn, or can be redrawn, within this level. Template Page The page for the Sun is found here. Rescued Raposa Quotes Trivia * The Crystals in this level look similar to the Banya Crystals in the next game. * The ending of this level is in reverse (from right to left). * The Hero can phase through a section of a wall at the end of this level. Upon phasing through the wall, they will be unable to pass through again. * A total value of 1023 Rapo-Coins can be collected in this level. This includes coins obtained from houses and crates, but excludes coins earned from enemy kills and combos. ** An additional 100 coins may be added to this value assuming The Hero passes the level with a perfect score. *** This makes Snow Caves the Snow Gate level with the highest coin value count * It's entirely possible to beat this level without drawing the Ice Cube template Media |-|Screenshots = SnowCaves.png CaveLevelStart.png|The start of this level. Cave Section Start.png|The start of the cave section. SnowCaves_EndGate.png|The Exit Gate for this level. |-|Misc = Mountains Backdrop.png|The backdrop for the surface section of this level. CavesBackdrop.png|The level backdrop for the cave section. HeroPassingThroughWall.gif|A Hero phasing through a one-way wall at the end of this level. SnowCavesRapo.png|The rescued Raposa in this level. ---- Music themes used within this level (in order of use). Snowy World 2 Dark Cave ---- Category:Snow Gate Category:Levels in Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life Category:Levels